


Summer Love (Ziall BoyxBoy Fanfic)

by zaynrocksniall



Category: One Direction (Band), Ziall - Fandom
Genre: Ziall Ficathon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynrocksniall/pseuds/zaynrocksniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi I am Niall ! Things were boring for me during my high school life until I joined an activity that changed the course of my life"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Love (Ziall BoyxBoy Fanfic)

He was staring at me. I felt uneasy. No one ever stared at me like that. I wanted to look away but there something inside that stops me from averting from his gorgeous eyes staring at me. He was so close to me. I could smell his toothpaste-scented breath. I could see the tiny details of his tanned-skin.Someone knocked on the wooden door. Then I woke up.

I dreamt the same dream again. It has been a week since I have been dreaming of it. I am Niall by the way. I am in junior high on a private school. My life is really simple. I am just an ordinary boy to everybody's eye. I'm from Ireland by the way. My family moved here in London so that I can have a good education. My brother, Greg, is already working. He sometimes gives me money as an allowance.

I am going to school again. I thought. 

As always, my day will be wrecked when I arrived home. Thanks to that good-for-nothing butthole.

After contemplating about my dream, I got up from my bed and started my mundane morning routine; I go to the bathroom, wash my face, take a shower, brush my teeth, put on my uniform and prepare my things. 

 

I ran to the bus-stop where a big red bus was waiting. I climbed aboard and sat near the windows where I usually sit. London is such a really nice place. The bus passed by a series of houses. I love riding the bus because we always pass by Big Ben. I love it when the bus is beneath Big Ben and I look up to know the time.

After several minutes, I arrived at school where a buzzing bell hollered in my ears.

Shit! I'm late! 

I ran, more like sprinted, quickly to our classroom. I reached the third floor and stopped to catch my breath. I walked slowly in the corridors to avoid disturbing other classes that were still starting. I reached the back door of our classroom and knocked. 

"Good Morning sir." I said. 

"Can I come in?" I asked preparing to be humiliated. 

"Come in Mr. Horan. It's unusual of you to be late." he said calmly. 

I strode inside the room. Everyone was staring at me like I just murdered someone. Good thing I was sitting at the back near the windows. 

Sir Ian continued his discussion about Greek civilization. I was bored because I already knew everything about the Greek civilization. Thanks to Percy Jackson. 

The bell rang signifying the end of history class. I felt a new environment because it was quiet, too quiet. The silence was eccentric. I looked at the chair at my back and there was no one there. 

He's late again. I thought. 

It was Math class. Mrs. Stone started teaching a new topic in Geometry. Every student was bored. Some were texting, some were chatting, some were sleeping. 

The boring atmosphere in the classroom was eradicated when somebody knocked on the back door.

"Good morning Mrs. Stone, may I come in?" the boy smiled.

"You are late again Mr. Malik." Mrs. Stone said.

"I am sorry. I won't be late again." he promised.

Ugh, he's here. The reason why my day always gets ruined. The reason why I don't want to go to school. 

Zayn marched to his seat that was located at my back.

"Hey Horan. What's up?" he said playfully. 

"Go away Zayn. I am listening to the discussion." I replied, frowing.

At lightning speed, his hand quickly reached my chest and pinched my nipple playfully.

"hey! Stop it!" I said while shoving is big arm away and covered my chest with my hands like I was posing for a photoshoot

So my nemesis started destroying my day. Every class, he always annoy me, keeps on attacking me. And All I can do is to defend from the attacks he initiates. That's what's happening to me every day. I would go home and listen to all the songs that is against bullying. Such as Mean by Taylor Swift, Loser like Me by Glee and many more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! Did you like my fic ? :)


End file.
